


desperate flight

by WattStalf



Series: Commissions [270]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Black 2 & White 2 | Pokemon Black 2 & White 2 Versions
Genre: Gen, Omorashi, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:48:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27743998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Neither Rosa, Bianca, nor Professor Juniper knew that they were boarding a plane without a bathroom, not until it was far too late.
Series: Commissions [270]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325462
Kudos: 4





	desperate flight

It is a long flight from Misaltron to Lentimas, but Skyla is determined to get the women on board there as quickly as she can, being the most reliable pilot this region has ever known. Rosa, Bianca, and Professor Juniper are all set for take off, and it is not long before the four of them are in the sky, on their way to their destination.

In the meantime, they want to make smalltalk to pass the time, and eventually, Skyla is asked what her favorite and least favorite parts of flying are. The first question is almost impossible to answer, since there are so many things that she loves, but the second one is a lot easier, and leads into her telling a rather embarrassing story.

“See, I’ve actually wet myself while I was flying before,” she says. “There’s no chance for me to do anything to make holding it easier, since I can’t really dance around or anything, while I have to focus on flying. And since there’s no bathroom on board, you know…”

“Wait, there’s not?” Rosa asks, suddenly surprised. She had not been thinking about it until Skyla started her story, but now she realizes that she kind of has to pee. Or maybe that she really needs to pee, because now that she is actually thinking about it, it feels like her bladder protests the mere idea of her not being able to go to the bathroom until they land.

“It’s a cargo plane,” Skyla replies, “so not really meant for a lot of passengers. Trust me, I know firsthand how tough holding it can be, but if you’ve gotta go, just try not to think about it until we land. That’s about all you can do while we’re in the air.”

Rosa bites her lip, not sure of what to say to that. She does not want to make it obvious that she has to pee, but, of course, it is probably already obvious just from what she has said. And she tries to follow Skyla’s advice to not think about it, but that is a whole lot easier said than done when she has already thought about it enough to bring it to the forefront of her mind.

She is not the only one realizing this, though. While Bianca and the professor had not thought much about it either, seeing how nervous Rosa is gets them both nervous as well. Both of them could probably benefit from a trip to the bathroom as well, with things having been so busy that they did not really think about it before now. With all three more concerned with their bladders than anything else, conversation quickly dies off.

Skyla can tell exactly what is going on, as well. Perhaps she should have warned them before they left, but she had not been thinking about it then, and now she realizes too late that they are not nearly as prepared for things as she is. Actually, come to think of it, she is not as prepared as she could be. After all, they were in such a hurry that she not only forgot to remind them to go to the bathroom, but did not really think about it herself.

Even so, she is certain that she is going to be just fine. By now, she is used to having to hold it while she is in the air, she just needs to keep her mind off of it, and focus on the actual task at hand. She definitely will not mention her need to them, not wanting to make them think about it anymore than they have to.

That is how they remain for a while, with nobody mentioning their growing need to anyone else. Everyone is pretty aware of the fact that Rosa has to pee, but she has no idea about Bianca or Professor Juniper, they have no idea about each other, and nobody but Skyla realizes her mistake in not remembering such a vital step in preparing for takeoff. All four of them have to pee, with varying levels of desperation, and they still have to wait until they can actually land before they can even think about using an available bathroom.

Even then, there is no telling just how long it will take them to get to one, but Rosa is trying not to think about that, telling herself that, as long as she can make it until they land, then she is definitely going to be just fine. Anything that comes after that, she will deal with it when she gets there, taking it all as it comes, but right now, this is the only goal on her mind. She just has to hold it until they land, and then she will be okay.

Professor Juniper looks out the window for a moment, wondering if the view can help keep her mind off of things. She is determined to keep a composed and professional appearance, particularly since her assistant and Rosa are both there to see her. Certainly, she does not want them to see her getting desperate, and making a fool of herself as she fights to hold it.

As long as things do not take too terribly long, then that should not happen, she tells herself. Sure, she feels like she needs to go as soon as possible, but even when things start to get urgent, she is sure that she can hold back. After all, she is a fully grown adult and an accomplished Pokemon professor, not some schoolgirl who forgot to go to the bathroom before sitting in for a long lecture.

Not that _that_ is the kind of memory she needs to be dwelling on right now, and she is quick to banish it from her mind, since it is no doubt going to make things worse for her. Either way, she never likes to remember past humiliations like that, not if she can possibly avoid it.

While she is trying to push that memory out of her mind, Bianca is nervously pressing her hand into her lap, hoping that no one else notices. She bites her lip a bit, trying to think of anything other than this, but that proves to be difficult. When her journey first started, one of the biggest troubles that she had was avoiding any embarrassing incidents due to not being used to not having a bathroom readily available at any time, and not being so comfortable with peeing outside.

In most cases, she did not have a choice in the matter if she did not want to wet herself, but those are troubles she has never told anyone about. No one knows that the few times she actually wondered if her father was right, if she needed to go home and stop trying to do things on her own, were when she was bursting to pee, afraid that she was going to drench her panties if she did not find somewhere to go. Now, she likes to think that she has grown out of all that.

Not only is she more than comfortable with peeing outside, when the need arises, but she is more than the trainer she used to be. She is the professor’s assistant, well on her way to becoming a professor herself, and she spends plenty of time traveling, never needing to worry about the things that she used to. The fact that she did not think to go to the bathroom before flying out is her first oversight like that in a very long time, and she is determined not to let it turn into a big problem.

As long as she can keep the others from figuring out that she needs to pee, then everything should be okay. Rosa has called plenty of attention to herself with what she blurted out, so the professor and Skyla should only be thinking about her, rather than worrying about Bianca. Once they land, Rosa will make her mad dash to the bathroom, and Bianca can follow behind her, playing it casual even if she is absolutely bursting.

Just as long as she does not wet herself here in front of the woman she studies under, the pilot generous enough to fly them out, and the young trainer that she is trying to be a shining example to, the trainer that is currently squirming about, not doing a very good job of hiding her desperation.

Rosa feels like she could start to panic at any moment. She never meant for things to get this bad, this quickly, but now that it is all that she can think about, she is so nervous that her nerves just make the urge that much worse. That has pushed her to a point of desperation that she has not experienced in a very long time. Though she would rather try and preserve her dignity a little longer, she soon finds that holding herself might be her only option to keep her bladder under control.

As embarrassing as it may be, she has to do something, even with Professor Juniper and Bianca right there, with Skyla occasionally checking to make sure that they are okay. Blushing furiously, she pushes her hands between her legs, gripping her crotch and whimpering a bit. This is not going to end well for her; already she knows that her chances of actually making it are very slim, even if she does not want to face that horrible possibility. There is only so much running that she can do before she hits the dead end.

Jiggling her legs as she holds herself, she groans and whimpers, unable to come up with any way to take her mind off of it. Fortunately for her, even though the others definitely notice that she has taken a turn for the worse, no one comments on it, and instead, they all pretend not to notice, trying to let her maintain at least a little bit of dignity.

She can’t stand it, and knows that she is at her limit. As if signifying that she is right, a spurt leaks out that she is not able to completely stop, soaking into her panties. It will be no time at all before she has soaked herself entirely, and even picturing something like that is humiliating. She would do anything to avoid that happening for real, but as far as she can tell, she is not going to be able to avoid it.

Skyla is still doing her best to try and hold up, to try and keep her growing desperation to herself. She hopes that she can keep a confident facade until they land, even as her bladder begins to beg her for relief, making it hard to focus. If only she had been more focused before she left, and then maybe she would not be in this situation to begin with.

Either way, she is fairly certain that she is going to make it. Though it seems as if Rosa will not be so lucky, and though she has her doubts about the professor and her assistant, Skyla knows that she has made it through rougher situations before this one, and that she can definitely make it this time. Even if it is definitely going to be rough for her, it is still survivable, which is more than she can say for her passengers.

It makes her feel bad for them, thinking about how much trouble they are going to have. Rosa is probably about to wet herself any second, and there is no telling how the others will hold up once that starts happening. She would not be surprised if it results in all three of them ending up soaked, and then maybe, it would be okay if she…

Shaking her head, she tries to push that thought out of it completely. There is no need for her to start thinking about something like that!

Rosa moans as she feels a leak soaking into her panties, shaking her legs and trying so hard to fight against what she already knows is inevitable. She can’t hold it anymore, much less until they land, and as humiliating as it may be, there is nothing that she can do to stop it. Biting her lip, she still fights with all she has, but she feels another leak escape, and then another, and she already knows that she is completely doomed, causing her to whine loud enough to get the attention of both the professor and Bianca.

Once the two of them realize what is happening, they are decent enough to look away and give her some privacy, but that does nothing to ease her humiliation as she begins wetting herself. Because once it starts, there is no way for her to stop it, and she blinks back tears as her leggings and soaked through, and then her shorts, a noticeable wet spot only growing bigger with each passing second, until there is a puddle forming at her feet, and she has no choice but to accept this humiliation.

Skyla does not need to look back to know what has happened to Rosa, and she feels a stab of sympathy for her. She can’t help but feel at least a little bit responsible, for not remembering to mention the plane’s lack of facilities beforehand, and she certainly knows how Rosa feels right now, can imagine the way that her cheeks must be burning in embarrassment right now.

“Aw, Rosa, it’s okay,” Bianca speaks up, after an awkward silence. She wants to cheer her up, even though her own voice comes out strained, as she finds it very hard to speak right now. This has only made her own predicament that much worse, and she can’t even pretend to hold still anymore. “It’s just as girls here, and we’re not going to tell anyone about…about…”

Even as she tries to comfort her, she finds herself trailing off, struggling to keep her focus. Only now does she start to realize that it is highly unlikely that she is going to make it, and she can feel her panic kicking it. At least she will not be alone, because of Rosa, but that does not make it much easier for her to accept, and definitely will not make it any less embarrassing.

And yet it seems there is nothing else that she can do, with the way that her bladder continues to protest. Bianca has pushed herself to the limit as well, and trying to hold it is, at this point, completely useless. She whimpers, her voice coming out sharp and pathetic, and Professor Juniper finally catches onto the fact that her assistant is just as desperate as her. Even Rosa is brought out of her own daze of humiliation when she sees the way that Bianca is holding herself, trying to stop what is already in motion.

She can’t stop it, no matter how hard she tries, and it is not long before the others see the dark spot growing on her pants, and Bianca is absolutely distraught. It has been a long time since she has been put in a position like this, and she can’t help but feel completely hopeless as she loses control, the wet warmth gushing out of her all at once, causing her to soak her clothes, and make a complete fool of herself.

Not that Rosa is in any position to judge her for it, and Professor Juniper feels nothing but sympathy for her, beyond her own desperation. Bianca sniffles a bit, trying to keep herself from crying in front of the others, but she definitely feels like crying. All she can do is mumble a soft, “Sorry…” though it is not clear who she is trying to apologize to.

Professor Juniper is at her limit by now, and seeing both Rosa and Bianca wet themselves is just about more than she can handle. She no longer tries to hide the fact that she is holding herself, because she is just too far gone to worry about. The other two have made a mess of themselves, so she can’t be bothered to be embarrassed, and just wants to try and see if she can make it out of this dry.

Skyla can already tell that the professor is not going to have much more luck than the others. She is not even surprised at this point, and with the way that her own bladder is bursting, she almost hopes that things play out just like that, because then, she might be able to justify what it is that she has on her mind.

“I’m…I don’t think I’m going to make it either,” Professor Juniper finally admits. What point is there in her fighting so hard, when she is already at her limit? Better for her to just give up now, and give her aching bladder the relief that it needs. So, with a pathetic sigh, she gives in, much to the shock and disbelief of both Rosa and Bianca, neither of whom had noticed just how desperate she also was.

She is embarrassed enough, needless to say, reminded of the sorts of things she had tried to forget earlier, but at the same time, she knows that it could be a lot worst. At least all three of them suffered through this together, and at least she was able to maintain her composure longer than the others, even if she eventually failed.

“I’m really sorry about this,” Skyla says, speaking up at last. “I should have warned you guys, but, to be honest…I kind of forgot about things myself.” She has been considering this for a while, but now, she decides she might as well go through with it, even if she stands a chance of making it until they land.

Rather than wasting her time trying to hold it, she decides to let go, flooding her shorts then and there, so that she can at least try and make the others feel better. This way, all four of them have ended up in the same position, their clothes soaked through and their bladders empty.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf


End file.
